Only an Accident
by shaycat
Summary: What does everyone do when House goes missing? Who will find him? Will he survive his accident? Is it only an accident? HouseWilson Slash


**Only an Accident**

After a hard days work, House decided to unwind by taking a shower at the hospital. He had just solved a case and didn't have the energy to drive home to take a shower. He walked slowly in the dark down to the surgeons' locker room. It was very late and all the staff had left except the graveyard shift. He turned on the lights in the locker room as he walked in. He stripped off his suit and t-shirt after turning on the hot water. He felt the temperature to make sure it was suitable before stepping in. He hung his cane on the door of the shower cubicle and closed the door.

He stood in the shower for almost an hour. The best part about the hospital showers was that the hot water never ran out. He would have stayed in longer, but he needed a Vicodin. After he turned off the shower he grabbed the towel draped over the door and dried off. As he was getting out of the shower, he slipped in a small puddle in the enclosed cubicle.

And everything went black.

James Wilson walked in the door of the hospital at seven in the morning. He walked to his office while eating a bagel. On his way to a meeting, he walked by the Diagnostics Department. He looked in the glass and saw Cameron with a worried look on the phone. Chase was talking to Cuddy, and Foreman was at House's desk looking through papers and the gym bag on the floor. When he passed the office, Cuddy locked eyes with him and came into the hall. She looked flustered and was breathing heavily.

"Wilson," she paused, "please tell me that you saw House this morning."

James had no idea what was going on, "No I haven't."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

Wilson scanned her face and saw the worry and he instantly felt his heart clench, "I said goodbye to him on my way out. It was around midnight last night. What's going on Lisa?"

She must have sensed his concern because replied in a calm manner, "We can't find him. He won't answer his phone and the graveyard shift didn't see him last night."

Wilson's mind was racing as he was trying to think of where House could be. He wished that he had House's mind so that he could think of the solution. He looked in the office for clues, anything. He searched frantically for anything. House's Vicodin was on the desk, his shoes were under the chair and his keys were next to his iPod. Where could he be?

Wilson burst into the locker room. No one was in sight so he started looking under stall doors. There was no one. He was about to leave when he saw the nub of House's cane hanging on the door. He pushed it open and was shocked to see House's limp body on the tile floor with a still damp towel loosely hanging on his hips. Wilson forgot everything, his medical training, his common sense, his train of thought.

After composing himself, Wilson knelt down next to House and felt for a pulse. It was barely there. He looked to see if there were any neck injuries or broken bones. He didn't see any so he picked up the thin man and carried him out of the locker room and into a nearby hospital room. He called a code and started hooking the waif of a man up to the EKG and an EEG. The nurses came in and did the rest. Cuddy eventually came trotting down the hall and questioned Wilson thoroughly.

The next morning House's results were back. Wilson had been by his side all day and night. House would be fine as soon as he woke up. He had suffered a concussion when he fell and blacked out. Cuddy had taken the case and continually checked on House.

Around lunch time, Wilson saw House's leg twitch. He looked hopefully at House's eyes. After a few more minutes, the blue eyes peeked out from under the heavy eyelashes.

"Hey," Wilson supplied.

"Hey yourself," House replied in a rusty voice.

"How do you feel?" Wilson questioned.

"Fine and dandy," House answered in a sarcastic tone.

"We were worried about you."

"We?"

"Your team, Cuddy, me," Wilson explained with a blush.

"I'm glad you worry about me. I'd be worried if you didn't," he whispered.

Wilson smiled. House slowly scooted over in the bed to make room for Wilson to sit down. He did and House smiled. They sat like that for a while; they're body heat warming the both of them. After much thinking, House reached out and grasped Wilson's hand. Wilson squeezed in answer and turned to kiss House passionately. After their brief makeout session, House drifted off to sleep in the strong arms of James, who he could finally admit, was his one true love. Wilson quickly fell asleep to the sounds of House's heartbeat.


End file.
